Episode 279 (15th October 1987)
Plot Lou braces herself for a meeting with Uncle. Colin asks Barry to get Kathy to visit him at their flat. Mary resists her parents sweet talk, wanting to know when she can have Annie back; her mother asks her to make them all a drink and snoops through her drawers as she does, finding Rod's underwear. Guizin encourages Ali to keep working and wait until Sue is ready to talk. Colin shows Kathy the brewery logo for the other company, and then tells her that Arthur has taken a £100 loan from a potential loan shark. Carmel encourages Mary to stay on the right side of her parents so they have no reason to not let her have Annie back. Lou discusses her finances with Uncle and tells him she wants Arthur and Pauline to have half the value of the stall when she dies. Lofty asks Pat if she struggled to bring up Simon and his brother when she was on her own. Michelle asks Pauline to look after Vicki for her when she starts her new full-time job, as Vicki will lose her place in the nursery. Pauline agrees to look after Vicki but only for a little while. Sue phones Guizin at the café and tells her she will be ready to return home soon. Guizin tells Ali the good news and he is thrilled. Angie tells Willmott-Brown that she is going to the West End with Den, but insists they are only going as friends. Ian complains to Darren about his parents arguing with him all the time. Rod returns to the Square and tells Darren his six month job away fell through. Dot tells Mary's parents about Rod. Kathy talks to Arthur about his loan; he realises Colin has told her about it and strops off. Mary's parents agree to let Mary have Annie back over the next few weeks; Mary is delighted. Angie and Den get on well as they drink at The Dagmar before going to the West End. Barry tries to get Graham to go out clubbing with him but he insists he cannot as his wife is pregnant. He then asks Barry to be a godfather and he enthuses. Rod goes back to Mary's flat and they kiss. Angie and Den return from their night out and once Den has gone, Angie pours herself an alcoholic drink, pleased with how their night together has gone. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr. Smith") *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Darren - Gary McDonald *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih (Voice only) *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry Guest cast *Mrs Smith - Eileen O'Brien *Uncle - Leonard Maguire *Graham - Gary Webster Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar and beer garden Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) can only be heard through Ozcabs radio station in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Funny things accounts, ain't they? Just columns of figures ... but what they add up to is the story of your life.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes